Trolls: No Troll Left Behind?
by VoltronPokemonTroll21
Summary: There is peace between trolls and bergens, and when it seems like nothing can go wrong after a huge party. Creek asks forgiveness but then Chef arrives, taking some trolls. Can the snack pack save them? Rated K /T Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls. Pls. Review!
1. 1 Peace Treaties

**Trolls:No Troll Left Behind**

Chapter 1:Peace

 **Hello Fanfiction Readers! This is my first fanfic so I will allow any good and bad comments for now. Enjoy!**

Narrator POV

Our new queen! King Peppy said, holding the crown and placing it on Poppy's head.

Everyone cheers excitedly around Poppy.

She's my friend! I know her! Biggie screams in joy,as usual.

(Branch and Poppy are lifted up a tree they're standing on by Smidge)

I know that it's not officially hug time yet, but (Branch's arms open) Now that I'm queen, I decree that Hug Time is all the time. Poppy declares.

They hug, and Cloud Guy joins in.

High five! Cloud Guy says and they high five him, pushing him off the tree.

One Week Later

Branch POV

All Trolls and Bergens are at the Bergens' castle for an important event because we will make a promise to be at peace with each other. I could hear Poppy talking to King Gristle and Bridget in the distance.

It feels great to be happy, right Bridget?

It really is! Then Poppy and me walked to the stage and announced that we were gonna start the promise.

I asked the Bergens "Do you promise to not eat us anymore?

They said "Yes, we will never eat trolls again.

Then Poppy asked, "Will you allow us to move back to the old Troll Tree?

Yes, and we will help in restoring it! We've already set up an unofficial list of members.

If you promise to do that then please sign the note regarding the details of this peace treaty between Trolls and Bergens. Poppy signed the note, followed by Gristle.

After that she decided to talk to me. I was about to leave the room.

Hi Branch! Hey Poppy! "What are you about to do?" She asked. I replied "Not much, just moving my stuff from the bunker to my new pod. A few days ago I got the pod closest to Poppy's old pod.

Well, maybe I can help you. Sure! I replied then walked down together with Poppy.

Poppy POV

Once we reached the troll tree, I decided to give an invitation to Branch. Satin and Chenille are designing most of the invitations, but I saved some V.I.T. (Very Important Troll) invites for Branch and all my friends.

So, will you go to the party tomorrow?

Branch replied "Well, I'm not sure. This could be my first party in a long while...

Relax Branch! It's gonna be bigger louder and crazier than the last party, plus there are so much more things we can do with the Bergens on our side! Ok, I'm coming. I can't wait!

We spent most of the day moving our stuff. I had a lot to get from my pod, like my books and my comb. After that I helped Branch.

Branch POV

It was already nearing nighttime. I told Poppy I was done but I still had one more thing to fix up- the invitations. As I kept the invitations, I noticed that every Bergen house was colored and every Troll had settled in their pod. Feeling excited, I got a good sleep.

That's it for this chapter! Next one will be about the party, as well as my OC being introduced. Thanks for reading!

~The Pokemon Troll


	2. 2 The HUGE Party

Trolls: No Troll Left Behind (2nd Draft)

 **Chapter 2: The HUGE Party**

 **PokemonTroll: Finally! Sorry if you found the first chapter short, I can re-write some chapters if you want. For this chapter, The HUGE Party!**

Poppy POV

Everyone woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside the window.

I took a quick bath, then had breakfast together with the Troll Tree Rescue and Restore Team (only name I could think of lol) because I had to choose which trolls would help them restore the tree back to its old state.

A few other hopeful trolls were there waiting to probably be chosen after auditioning.

So who should I pick... Ok! The trolls who will help the team will be Peter, Sapphire, Cookie and David. Everybody else tried to leave but I told them "Wait! We haven't chosen the leader yet. They excitedly came back and I said, "The leader will be... Brick!

Thanks Queen Poppy! Brick happily said, and the 10 member team held a meeting nearby. I went back to the King/Queen's Pod to confirm the team's members when the snack pack went to meet me.

Hi Poppy! Let's organize the party now! I can't wait! Biggie told me. We already prepared some fashion concepts for you! Satin and Chenille said. Let's go! We were about to leave when I noticed Branch wasn't there. Where's Branch? I asked. Guy Diamond replied, Well, I haven't seen him. in his auto tune voice.

Meanwhile...

Branch POV

Because I had a VIT invitation and the party starts 4 hours later, I decided to start organizing early. I was already done fixing the dancefloor, skitter board area, trampoline and stage when I heard footsteps and a song in the distance. Knowing it was the rest of the group, I decided to surprise them. A minute later they arrived at the area and I popped up, saying "Surprise!" They all jumped and Biggie said, Oh Branch. What an unexpected surprise! Poppy mentioned. Cooper also added "You do have some humor now!" I silenced them, saying "Less talking, more doing guys.

We've gotta make this party perfect! Yes! They replied and we got to work. Me and Poppy were in charge of finding trolls to manage the food stalls and arcade games. DJ Suki was ready to spin some tunes and light up the dancefloor that I built, Biggie and Cooper fixed the trampoline and skitter board area and Smidge set up the registration area and photo booth.

3 Hours Later

Finally, we were done fixing the party area. It looked amazing for my first party! I looked at my watch and realized it was already an hour before the party. I called Poppy over then I announced "Trolls and Bergens, the party is about to start. If you haven't registered, please go to the registration area to have some fun later!

Poppy said as well, "The photo booth is beside the skitter board area so if you want to save some memories, go to Satin and Chenille. Other than that, enjoy the party! An hour later, the party started! I was so excited, I didn't know where to start. I decided to go buy some tokens from my friend Brick. But as soon as I tried to tell him how many tokens I wanted, he told me "Have you heard the good news, Branch? Well, no. He replied: I just became leader of the Troll Tree Rescue and Restore Team! Congrats! Then I got 70 tokens. I played some basketball, which I wasn't very good at and I only scored 15 points.

The next game I played was 1v1 Pacman, and I got matched up against a competitive Bergen. The game was close but in the end I won by a few points.

After that, I played Stacker. I heard that this game was hard but luck was on my side, and I won the grand prize of 5000 tickets! I put all those tickets in the ticket processor and played one last game, the prize grabber. After 5 tries, I managed to get a dog plushie AND a new Hug Time watch. I got my reusable bag and placed both of them, along with a electric fan I redeemed from the tickets booth inside.

Then, I skitterboarded using my classic skitter board that my dad gave me. It brought back many memories of him, especially since skitter boarding was my hobby. After around 15 minutes of skitterboarding, I was ready to eat but then a song that I liked mashed up with a great beat was played by DJ Suki and I couldn't resist the urge to dance for an hour with Poppy and the snack pack. After that I felt really hungry so I immediately went to a food stall selling many food choices.I ordered a burger, some mashed potato and carbonara pasta when I noticed Gristle was behind me. I decided to talk to him. Hi Gristle!

Oh hey Branch. How are you? I'm good. What have you been doing? He replied, Well, I've been bouncing on the trampoline and dancing for now but I'm about to eat this food with Bridget. Ok. Catch you later! I said then ate my food on the tables that were reserved for VITs. We were all having a great time!

However, the music went down and Poppy gave the final remarks, saying, I'm just happy to celebrate the never ending peace between trolls and Bergens together in this party. How was it, everyone? Great! We shouted. Are you happy about our peace? Yes! We also said. The party is done, unfortunately. Have a great rest of the night! We happily went out of the area.

Poppy POV

That was a great time I had! I left the area but what was waiting surprised me. A familiar purple troll was near the gates...

 **Who is that troll? Find out in the next chapter and thanks for reading,**

 **~The Pokemon Troll**


	3. 3 Creek's Forgiveness

Trolls: No Troll Left Behind

 **Chapter 3: Creek's Forgiveness**

 **Hello again! An short chapter up ahead but I promise that the next one will be longer. Also, flashbacks are in bold italic and songs are in regular italic.**

Poppy POV

CREEK?! I exclaimed, shocked. Branch and a few others went to me and they asked "Do you know why he's here?"But I couldn't answer them. Creek said, Poppy, please forgive me. I said, Why would we forgive you? You would just betray us aga- I was cut off and he said "Look, I know I'm in bad standing with every one but in the time I was stuck in the forest, something just disappeared in my aura and I have had a change of heart. I also left Chef to be eaten. You know, I just want to go back to my old self and meditate again because well, you see I was quickly lasered by Chef and I became mind controlled! I decided to huddle with my friends to discuss this.

So, can Creek be trusted, guys?

Well, I don't know. Branch said with a uncertain look.

We could allow him back but if he does something suspicious, uhh...

Maybe we could trap him in Branch's old bunker! Biggie excitedly said.

Or throw him in the cage! Cooper added.

Or maybe do both! Satin mentioned.

Guys, I've made my decision. I said then hurried over to Creek and said "Ok Creek. You will be welcomed to the troll tree but me and Branch will keep an eye on you for the first week you're here and if you do anything suspicious, we will trap you in Branch's bunker and you will be stuck inside the cage. We were planning for you to do community service but it wasnt Ok Poppy! he replied.

DING!

Hug Time! Everybody hugged each other in agreement of what to do but then Satin and Chenille noticed Branch. Whoa! That's our new Hug Time bracelet design! He said, I won it a few minutes ago at the party. Then they separated and I talked to Branch. So Branch, got any plans tomorrow? Well, probably just resting and playing some board games! Good idea! Can I play with you? Sure, but honestly I haven't adjusted to normal Troll life yet so I'm not sure what I can do now. I gave him something. Here- it's a potion. Cool! He said. What does it do? Well, it can help dreams be controlled. Thanks! I'll put it in my double locked chest.

After that, we went to the Troll Tree and got a good sleep.

The next day

Branch POV

After I slept I ate then made sure to check on Creek. Poppy said yesterday she would check him a little earlier so I decided to make a scrapbook about our adventure to practice my skills in scrap booking and then I called her over so we could start playing. I had a lot of board games from when I was younger. So Poppy, what do you want to play? She replied "Well maybe... The Game of Life and Scrabble..

Ok! I'll get them and wait.. I have an idea. Do you want to play with Creek? Well, the more the merrier! We can also have a picnic! I said"Good idea! I'll call him over. Creek's old pod was across mine so I called Creek. He went to my pod and replied "Hey mate, why did you call me over? Well, want to have a picnic and play some games with us? Sure! Wait... You literally took my advice and made a little positivity go with that vest! (He doesn't know that Branch regained his true colors) I replied "Well, take this scrapbook. It can explain everything. We walked to the field but when we arrived a very unpleasant surprise appeared.

WHAT THE?! Creek shouted.

Brick took notice and said, is that... CHEF?!

Leaf, a good friend of Poppy, said "Really?

Oh yes, it's me. She said.

Creek replied, "Wait... I thought I left you to be eaten!

|Flashback|

 ** _AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Creek and Chef shouted as they fell into the huge monster._**

 ** _They fell for what seemed to be forever but they eventually grabbed on to the throat of the monster_**

 ** _Chef said, "Don't hold on forever and GET US OUT OF THIS!_**

 ** _Creek replied "No. Forgiveness is always the answer. I'm going myself. I know that you just controlled me. I will never betray my own kind! And he plummeted back up and began his journey to Bergen Town._**

 ** _2 days later_**

 ** _Chef walked back to the forest. She said "Ugh! Creek's gone, and I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere... I guess now that Trolls and Bergens are together, the only thing to do now is get revenge!_**

It took me two days, TWO DAYS to get out of that monster. She said then King Gristle announced, Poppy, Brick, Creek and Leaf, it's time for our meeting. (After the party, Gristle organized a get together and Chef knew because she was watching from around the walls of Bergen Town) But in reality, that was just Chef imitating him and me, Brick, Creek and Leaf were scooped up aggressively. Help! Branch! I desperately called. He said "Don't worry Poppy! I'll help! Then he separated his blue hair into 4 strips to pull us back, but the force of Chef was just too strong again. I was worried about what Chef would do to us but more importantly, hopeful about Branch's apparent plan to save us.

Branch POV

This can't be happening! Thoughts raced through my mind then after a minute of thinking, I came up with a plan.

 **Done! Next up, Branch's mission to save his friends, as well as my first musical number. (probably) Wish me luck and as always, thanks for reading,**

 **~The Pokemon Troll**

 **Oh, and by the way I just set up a poll. Please go check that out! It's on my profile. Ends on March 17!**


	4. 4 The Mission

**Trolls: No Troll Left Behind**

 **Chapter 4: The Mission Of Branch**

 **Hi! Thank you for over 1000 views! Sorry for introducing Leaf with no notice. Belated Happy Valentines Day! Also, I don't own "Adventure of a Lifetime" by Coldplay and I changed most of the lyrics up to avoid copyright. All credit goes to them for their great album A Head Full Of Dreams!**

 **Replies:**

 **AnimationFan15 Thank you very much! Your story was the fanfic that inspired me to start writing.**

 **smwatson2002 Thank you! By the way when will you update Trolls: Love Is Forever?**

 **I'm just a beginner at writing so feel free to leave criticism, but limit it to constructive criticism. NO FLAMES PLS!**

 **Branch POV**

EVERYONE! This is an emergency! I shouted then almost every troll and Bergen came, especially the snack pack. What happened? Guy Diamond responded. And where's Poppy? Cooper said, worried. Poppy's gone! That evil Bergen Chef took her, Creek, Leaf and Brick! They all gasped **.**

 ** _What?_**

 _ **Mr. Dinkles talked again!**_ Biggie noticed.

However, we were still very worried.

Can anybody help me? OF COURSE! Smidge said. We'll help you! Chenille replied.

Peter, one of the members of the Troll Tree Rescue and Restore Team eagerly volunteered, saying "We've learned a lot from Brick. Maybe the team can help!

I called the snack pack and the rescue & restore team over to the stage. This was a relief now that we were going on an adventure to save Creek, Brick, Leaf and especially Poppy! Gristle, Bridget, can you go with us? Gristle sighed. Unfortunately...no. We have a lot to do now that Poppy's still gone. But we can help you! Ok. I replied then gave the people on stage a survival kit (I've learned more about being prepared after the adventure) and poured half a bottle of the potion into a vial. Bridget also handed me a communication bracelet and a map of the forest. Then, we set off on the adventure. Bye! Everyone greeted us.

So Branch, what were you doing before Poppy and the rest got captured?

I replied, "Well, I was about to play The Game of Life and Scrabble with Poppy and Creek bu- Did he cheat? Cooper asked. We don't know because Chef arrived, Brick and Leaf arrived as well, and then Chef just captured them!

Ohh, I see. Let's check the map! Biggie said then we headed over to the giant map.

Sapphire and Cookie were drawing what could be a map of the castle. David quickly said to me "Oh no! I see some dark pixies on the castle. Dark pixies were not the kind of pixies playing music in Troll Village before. According to a complete guide on creatures, dark pixies liked to play tricks and trap Trolls.

I was a little bored so I decided to hum a bit...

Good idea! DJ Suki said.

Wait what? Then before I could notice, we tied our hair together for more harmony and started singing.

(cue to music playing in the background)

 _Branch_

 _I'm on a mission_

 _To find my friends_

 _And to save them from that evil Chef_

 _Chenille_

 _It may be hard at first_

 _Biggie_

 _But we'll succeed_

 _Everyone_

 _In finding the castle_

 _Branch_

 _Turn your magic on,_

 _To me she'd say_

 _Be positive and find a way_

 _Guy Diamond_

 _Under this pressure, to find them all_

 _We never give up_

 _Everyone_

 _Now we feel our hearts beating_

 _As we travel through these tunnels_

 _We fee-_

CLOUD GUY?

Oh hey guys, I just wanted to inform you that I fixed all of the tunnels so they no longer lead to CERTAIN DEATH! I'll let you go, if you chase me through the tunnel you want.

 _After a few minutes of chasing..._

 _We feel our hearts beating_

 _Oh this makes us feel_

 _Like we want to get there now_

 _Instrumental_

 _Branch_

 _Said I can't go on,_

 _Not in this way_

 _Already far enough from home today_

 _DJ Suki_

 _Gotta use stealth, and find a way_

 _To get in the castle_

 _Everyone_

 _Now we feel our hearts beating_

 _As we fall down and get back up again_

 _We feel our hearts beating_

 _Oh this makes us feel_

 _Like we want to get there now_

 _Branch_

 _I'm on a mission_

 _To find my friends_

 _And to save them from that evil Chef_

 _It may be hard at first_

 _But we'll succeed_

 _In finding the castle_

 _In finding the castle_

 _Everyone_

 _If we've only got this time_

 _For this adventure, oh then I_

 _If we've only got this time_

 _To save Poppy, Creek, Brick and Leaf_

 _If we've only got this time_

 _For this adventure, oh then I_

 _Want to go through it with you_

 _With you_

 _Woohooo_

 _Woohoo_

Suddenly, Eric ( a Bergen from the rescue team) said "We're almost there! Don't forget to prepare your survival kits!

Phew! We breathed sighs of relief.

Narrator POV

But before we continue, we have to turn back time 2 minutes ago..

Poppy POV

Chef threw us in the castle immediately! I shouted "Chef! What do you want this time?" She angrily replied "Well, I'm gonna trap you guys in the highest point of this castle until you make tasty Trolls to feast on!

Some creatures licked their lips. I identified them as Dark Pixies. According to a book about creatures, they liked to eat, play harmful pranks, and trap creatures, especially Trolls.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Poppy and Branch were pulled down the elevator._**

 ** _Branch said "You all thought I was crazy now huh? Well who's crazy now? Me._**

 ** _Crazy prepared!_**

 ** _Poppy decided to explore this part of Branch's bunker. She came across a book that read '" Guide of creatures in Trollville"'. She browsed through a page reading "Dark Pixies" She was quickly immersed in the book. After reading a page Poppy said "Wow! Nice boo- Branch replied " Poppy what are you doing?_**

 ** _She replied " Just reading your book! " Branch replied "Don't touch that! The flapping pages will lead a Bergen to us again! Ugh, fine._**

 _ **I'm sorry." Poppy apologized as she followed behind him.**_

 _ **"I should have listened to you. You told me not to throw the party and I threw it anyway, and it's all my fault they were taken and now I don't know what to do." She fretted; he could tell she was trying to appeal to him. She was attempting to change his mind about going to Bergen Town, the same way he had attempted to appeal to her earlier, in an effort to change her mind. It was a failed attempt, and he found himself pushing her away again with his sarcasm.**_

 _ **"Why don't you try scrapbooking them to freedom." Her look clearly read that she was displeased with his response, albeit being slightly impressed.**_

 _ **"Solid burn Branch." He couldn't help but smirk at her as she walked away from him.**_

End of flashback

Still Poppy's POV

But before I could think more about that, Chef commanded the dark pixies to bring us to a secret room.

They put us in bedrooms. One of them said "Don't go anywhere out or else...

What?

 **And that's it for this chapter. Sorry if I haven't been updating lately, I have tons of homework and tests at school. Anyways, pls. review and answer my poll! It's on my profile and ends on March 28!**


	5. UPDATE!

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the support and yes, ThePokemonTroll9 is my guest account if I can't review this story anymore. Since I'm almost to 2,000 views in just a week or two, I will be making the Troll 2 Troll fanfic! I'm also putting it up for you to read something in the one month I will not be updating Trolls: No Troll Left Behind. I don't have much ideas on the choices so comment about what you want to see, but Chapter 6-10 will be remakes of the original Troll 2 Troll. Please also comment if you want a crossover sequel.**

 **Well that's all I can say for now and thanks for reading this update,**

 **~The Pokemon Troll**


	6. This story is over

This fanfic has been abandoned.

For all of you new readers who don't know what this story is, it is a Trolls fanfic (obviously) which was supposedly going to revolve around the capture of Poppy and a few of her friends (including one OC) and the mission to save her and other trolls who were presumed dead from the Bergens eating them before they agreed on peace with the Bergens.

So, why am I ending this fanfic, that i'm pretty sure most of you have never read?

Well, it won't be able to fit with the Trolls canon anymore. While this is a very minor issue — in fact, most fanfics in this fandom aren't even canon, or even take place in alternate universes, my goal was to create a sort of sequel to trolls, but after seeing The Beat Goes On around last year, and reading the synopsis of Trolls 2 (World Tour) I feel like it wouldn't fit. I'll probably replace this after I watch World Tour, so for now, I will write a Troll 2 Troll related story, as well as fanfics for other fandoms. Another reason why is because I just regained this account. I lost it around a year ago, and carelessly forgot to add any backup addresses. I tried for months to pass-guess the lost account, but to no avail. Later, I tried recovering my actual Gmail account to fix it, and it worked. Turns out, I forgot that I had linked another account I made just days before I lost the old account that held this profile, and since I waited for probably a year to fix this, I forgot most of the story, and what would supposedly be the next chapter, called "An Amazing Surprise" was lost because I once tried jailbreaking my iPad Mini 1, and it failed, which forced me to reset it with NO BACKUP, and NO ICLOUD ACCOUNT.

Well, that's all. Hope you find time to read my future fanfics, and until then...

See you soon in your quest of reading stories.

~The Pokemon Troll


End file.
